Le voleur de parchemin
by Lolotie
Summary: On a tous entendu l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard avec la défection de Salazar Serpentard. Mais peu connaissent les véritables raisons qui ont motivées le mage, ainsi que son passé. Et quand l'étincelle part d'un parchemin, tout bascule. Pourquoi Godric arrive brutalement dans la salle à manger avec un parchemin ?


**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
Cette nouvelle a été réalisée dans le cadre du concours de fanfiction 2017 organisé par Short Edition. Je ne gagne pas une noise dessus, ni aucune autre monnaie moldue !

* * *

 **Le voleur de parchemin**

Le sorcier debout dans la pièce sombre, grinça des dents. Devant lui, sur un bureau rustique, se trouvait une plume d'un rouge écarlate dans un encrier spécial, et posé tout à coté, un parchemin comportant de nombreux noms. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui puis ferma la porte silencieusement, avant de sortir de sa longue robe verte, une fine baguette en bois d'amourette qu'il dirigea vers le parchemin. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage simiesque, juste au dessus de sa longue barbe noire, lorsqu'il effectua son sortilège.

La nuit s'apprêtait à étendre son sombre manteau sur l'écosse. Trois personnes se tenaient rassemblés dans ce qui constituait leur salle à manger privée, entourée de murs de pierres et parsemée de divers objets. Le couvert était cependant dressé pour quatre, bien que les convives n'aient pas l'air d'attendre un nouvel arrivant. Une lourde porte claqua furieusement quelque part, plus haut dans les étages, seul signe d'un éventuel hôte supplémentaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix rugissante précéda l'entrée en trombe dans la pièce du quatrième luron.

\- Salazar ! Gronda-t-il en s'approchant du seul homme assit à table.

Trois paires d'yeux convergèrent vers l'arrivant. Celui-ci semblait en proie à une violente colère, l'ayant fait intervenir de la sorte envers son collègue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient désordonnés comme après un combat et ses yeux bleus, d'ordinaires si agréables, lançaient des éclairs en cet instant précis. Dans une de ses mains, il tenait un parchemin qu'il froissait sous l'étau de sa poigne colérique.  
L'interpellé promena son regard froid sur la scène qu'offrait l'homme planté devant lui. Rien dans son attitude ne montrait un quelconque signe de panique ou de surprise. Seule la lueur d'agacement indiquait qu'il critiquait l'entrée, bien trop en fanfare, du blond. Ce dernier point était d'ailleurs, partagée par l'une des deux femmes assise à coté de lui, celle aux cheveux sombres.

\- Godric, par tous les sages ! grinça-t-elle mécontente, en lui lançant un regard noir. Ne peux-tu pas baisser d'un ton que nous puissions nous sustenter en paix ?

Le prénommé Godric fut loin de s'apaiser pour autant, son regard toujours braqué sur l'homme à la robe verte. Sa respiration profonde soulevait sa cote de maille, masquée sous son surcot rouge éclatant contenant le symbole d'un lion d'or. Serpentard apprécia la vie des muscles seyants. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que même ainsi, Godric avait toujours autant de charme brut, la colère lui allait à merveille. Une pensée qu'il regretta d'avoir, c'était indécent, avec un homme, surtout concernant un infâme sang-mêlé, élevé, qui plus est, comme un moldu arrogant et sans cervelle, comme un chevalier ! Merlin, qu'il pouvait maintenant détester ces ignares de sans pouvoirs ! Qu'il pouvait détester Gryffondor de lui donner à avoir de telles pensées pour lui, un paladin aussi proche d'eux.  
Personne n'avait remarqué le débat interrieur du maître des serpents qu'il masquait sous son masque de glace habituel.

\- Au diable les convenances, Rowena ! asséna le chevalier. Il y a quelque chose de plus important qui concerne notre école et Salazar !

Le mage vert se permit de fixer le blond de son regard gris et froid, s'efforçant de garder une distance sécuritaire. Face à lui, une femme bien en chair, habillée de jaune, de beige et de blanc, eut la mine inquiète.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour te mettre dans un tel état ? Demanda-t-elle à l'homme d'arme. Notre école rencontre-t-elle des problèmes ? Nos élèves sont en danger ?

\- Non, Helga. Du moins, pas ceux que nous aurons cette année-ci.

Devant l'air perdu ou septique des deux femmes et celui étonnement stoïque du dernier convive, le chevalier lança avec rage le parchemin sur la table, face à Salazar. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu reconnais ceci ? rugit Godric.

Les trois convives tournèrent leurs yeux vers le parchemin sur lequel se trouvait une liste de noms et prénoms. Salazar plissa les yeux en sachant parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait et ce qui allait se dérouler.

\- Tu reconnais ?! Insista le chevalier.

\- Il s'agit de la liste des futurs élèves consignés par la plume magique, si je ne m'abuse, répondit le mage vert en caressant sa longue barbe noire entre son pouce et son index. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi, Gryffondor ?

\- Tu es certain de ce que tu avances, n'est-ce pas, Salazar ? Demanda Godric avec un froncement de sourcil. Parce que ceci n'est aucunement le parchemin _officiel_ de la plume magique !

Helga poussa une exclamation de surprise. Elle semblait en proie à la panique. A contrario, les deux autres sorciers attablés n'affichèrent pas leur surprise. Rowena semblait avoir deviné ce qui découlait de l'affaire, quand à Serpentard, il semblait plus ennuyé qu'intéressé.

\- Qui a pu falsifier la liste ? S'inquiéta la blonde de Poufsouffle. Qu'est-il advenu de la véritable ?

\- Qui a pu ? répéta Godric comme possédé. Qui ?! Mais voyons Helga, n'as-tu pas une petite idée à qui pourrait profiter une liste telle que celle-ci ?

\- Cherches-tu à insinuer que je prendrais le risque de donner le courrier à n'importe qui, afin de révéler l'emplacement secret de notre école, Godric ? demanda calmement Serpentard. Rien ne pourrait me contrarier autant. Ou peut-être crois-tu que je ne souhaite plus enseigner mon savoir à la future génération de sorcier ?

Helga eu un mouvement négatif de la tête. Serpentard était plutôt connu pour vouloir sélectionner sur le volet les élèves qui pénétraient dans l'enceinte du château. Alors avoir volontairement mis des noms inconnus, pour prendre le risque de voir révélée l'école aux fanatiques religieux qui s'installaient partout dans le pays de Bretagne ou à d'autres membres hostiles - tels les vikings ou les saxons - était hors de propos. Godric sembla un instant perdu face à l'argumentaire, mais fronça néanmoins les sourcils en signe de désapprobation. Qu'il donnait envie à Serpentard de posséder ce jeune corps ainsi ! De passer sa langue sur lui, comme ses reptiles pour sentir leur environnement. Une envie mordante, comme le serpent qui attaque d'un coup de crochet. Il ferma les yeux pour revenir à la discussion.

\- Jamais Salazar ne prendrait ce risque, affirma Helga. Tu sais bien que lui, parmi nous tous, méprise le plus ces fanatiques religieux qui se prétendent des nôtres.

\- Je... non, balbutia le lion en fixant toujours Serpentard du regard. Tu ne saisis pas, Hel'... Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu as modifié intentionnellement cette liste, Salazar !

Le mage à la longue barbe noire entrevit un espoir par le biais de l'esprit d'Helga, qu'il jugeait bien trop faible et manipulable. En revanche, il comprit clairement que le blond avait fini par comprendre ses intentions. Ce fouineur avait mis l'épée sous la gueule du dragon. À la grande contrariété du puissant mage.

\- Qui sont ces personnes ? demanda soudainement Rowena qui avait gardé le silence depuis que Godric avait lancé le parchemin.

\- Justement, répondit le chevalier, il ne s'agit que d'enfants de sorciers de renoms ou que nous connaissons. Tous les nés moldus ou enfants de cracmols ont disparus.

La phrase fut suivit d'un instant de silence éloquent. Les trois sorciers tournèrent leur regard vers le mage vert qui restait étonnamment droit et fier malgré l'accusation sous jascente.

\- Tu présumes simplement de part ce fait, que je suis le responsable de l'usurpation, Godric ? demanda Salazar d'une voix sourde.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui ne supporte pas ces élèves, asséna le blond.

Les yeux gris de Serpentard semblaient désormais être en fusion liquide. Il poussa un sifflement menaçant, à faire dresser les poils dans le dos de chaque personne présente. La pose qu'il avait pris avec sa tête et ses épaules, faisait penser indubitablement à un cobra sur le point d'attaquer. L'aura magique qui émanait de sa personne à cet instant paraissait détenir le temps en suspension, jusqu'à ce qu'une demi-douzaine de serpents de toutes sortes et de tous gabarits ne surgissent d'entre les fentes de mur, de fenêtres et de porte, rampant, pour venir se rapprocher du sorcier simiesque. Les reptiles dardèrent leurs langues vers l'homme, lui parlant dans leur dialecte secret. Lorsque la tension magique sembla se lever, les fondateurs de Poudlard se détendirent imperceptiblement. Le mage barbu caressa affectueusement un de ces favoris, tout en écailles argentées.

\- Ce serpent était destiné à mon fils, lorsqu'il aurait atteint l'âge de venir ici avec ses compagnons. Compagnons dont ces mutmags, nés moldus auxquels nous avons enseigné. Ceux-là même qui se sont dépêchés de nous trahir avec nos secrets, afin de se racheter « une âme » comme ils disaient. Tout cela pour nous tuer légitimement à leurs yeux, selon leur nouvelle croyance fanatique religieuse. Car nous ne sommes que des monstres pour eux, n'en doutez pas ! Ils n'ont pas tué mon fils, ils ont simplement éliminé une bête sauvage trop puissante et incontrôlable à leur goût.

Helga eut un mouvement lent, comme pour poser une main apaisante sur le bras de son vis à vis. Le serpent siffla en montrant ses crochets, comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de ne pas approcher son maître. Rowena ne bougea pas d'un cheveux, ses sentiments indécelables. Quand à Godric, il esquissa un mouvement fier, propre au chevalier qui donnait tant envie au maitre des serpents de le posséder, de le dominer : il releva la tête et posa sa main sur la paume de son épée magique, forgée par le roi Gobelin.

\- Tu devrais avoir un peu plus d'honneur ! claironna Gryffondor. Là où eux n'en ont pas. Cela dans le but de les surpasser, d'être meilleur.

\- L'honneur ne nourrit pas un homme, chevalier, railla Serpentard. Elle suffit juste à des pertes humaines.

\- Remets-moi le véritable parchemin et sois fier comme l'était la reine Maëva ! tonna Godric, têtu.

\- Et à qui penses-tu donc qu'elle enseignait sa magie ? objecta le maître des serpents. Certainement pas à ces maudits traîtres issus des moldus ! Ces êtres abjects qui condamnent tout ce qu'ils craignent !

\- Ceux que nous accueillons ne sont pas tous mauvais, contesta Helga d'une petite voix.

\- Ils sont faibles, renifla Salazar avec mépris. Tous ont cette immense part de doute en eux, d'avoir été maudits. Ils ne cessent jamais de vouloir un _remède_ à la sorcellerie. La totalité d'entre eux croit à ce mouvement religieux qui s'implante dans les terres de Bretagne. Dès qu'un haut-placé leur informera qu'ils peuvent se racheter en nous livrant au bûcher, ils trahiront prestement tous ceux qu'ils pourront. Ils méritent de servir de pâture à mes serpents.

Le reptile argenté glissa dans la manche du mage vert et disparût dans le vêtement. L'esprit de Rowena semblait avoir quitté son corps tant celui-ci demeurait immobile. Godric jouait nerveusement avec la garde de son épée. Il était en proie à un profond dilemme entre obliger son compagnon à lui remettre le parchemin de prénoms en faisant alors fi de son amitié, ou tenter de le raisonner, ce qui pourrait ne jamais parvenir au but recherché avec leurs deux caractères respectifs.

Helga observait les hommes avec un air attristé, principalement Serpentard. Ce sujet était véritablement le plus épineux au sein de leur groupe. Elle avait entendu une fois, son amie Serdaigle lui prophétiser qu'un jour prochain, ce propos causerait certainement une séparation irréversible entre eux quatre. L'erudite n'avait aucun avis tranché sur la question, ne désapprouvant pas le point de vue actuel de Serpentard, sans pour autant condamner tous les moldus -certains à l'esprit bien affûté s'intégraient particulièrement bien. Pour Rowena, il fallait attendre le moment opportun, où les moldus seraient ouvert au monde magique et leur tendre la main à ce moment là. C'était sûrement ce que lui dictait sa raison, mais le cœur de la Poufsouffle souhaitait s'ouvrir aux autres, peu importait leur origines ou leurs milieux. Ce qui la poussait à conforter l'idée du maître lion. Salazar se leva dignement, non sans avoir lancé au chevalier un regard aussi froid que l'acier de son épée.

\- Tant qu'existera ce mouvement de folie nous considérant comme des hérétiques, nous ne devons pas les accueillir ici, conclu le mage vert. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai brûlé le parchemin originel.  
Gryffondor grinça des dents et bondit de rage lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'il était advenu du morceau de papier. Par pur réflexe, il dégaina son épée et tient le maître des serpents en joue.

\- Ton ressentiment ne doit pas interférer avec l'objectif premier de cette école, Salazar ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix qui grésilla aux oreilles de Serpentard. Tu peux les exclure de ton enseignement et de ta maison, mais s'ils sont hardis et courageux, je leur ouvrirais les bras avec joie !

Serpentard tira sa baguette magique en réponse à l'attaque du chevalier. Il avait les traits déformés par la rage, mais son visage gardait cet air hautain et sûr de sa puissance que les fondateurs lui connaissaient tant.

\- Ils nous tuent et nous ne devons rien dire. Ils nous prennent notre savoir et nous devrions en être heureux. Je n'ai pas construit cette école pour enseigner à nos ennemis !

\- Ta façon de penser ne peut nous mener qu'à une guerre ! Grogna Godric.

\- Je ne demande point une telle extrémité, déclara posément le mage vert en dominant sa colère. Je souhaite juste que nous restions dans des univers séparés. Jusqu'à ce que disparaisse cette hérésie.

Godric resta un instant sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, cherchant l'anguille sous roche. Salazar eut le temps de percevoir les pensées du blond à cet instant précis, en parfait legilimens qu'il était. Il y lu l'envie de prouver sa valeur, une des qualités que lui-même estimait grandement, la volonté d'accomplir quelque chose de noble, en défendant ceux qui étaient ainsi opprimés par le sorcier simiesque. Mais bien masqué derrière ceci, l'envie de le surpasser avec panache et fanfarre faisait vibrer son être.

\- Sors de mon esprit ! averti Godric sentant le serpent y pénétrer et y lire ce que le lion tentait de maîtriser.

\- La paix te sied mal, chevalier, persifla Serpentard, tu y perdrais ton panache et ta renommée. En réalité, tu ne gagnes rien en éloignant les moldus qui t'admirent. Même ton arme n'est pas de ton fait.

C'était le point sensible du blond, sur lequel le mage simiesque aimait jouer pour le mettre hors de lui. Gryffondor poussa un cri de rage et se jeta, épée en avant, sur son opposant. Helga, horrifiée, émit une exclamation étouffée. Comprenant le danger imminent, Salazar psalmodia un sort de protection. Celui-ci se déclencha au moment précis où la lame d'acier mordit la chair, assurant une protection au reste du membre. Le bruit clinquant de l'épée, stoppée en pleine course, indiqua que le bouclier fonctionnait. Une goûte de sang coula lentement sur l'acier, s'échappant de la légère coupure au bras, que le tissu de la robe verte laissait entrevoir.

Serpentard ne laissa pas le temps au lion de se ressaisir. Il enchaîna les sorts, sortilèges sur maléfices, qui s'abattirent sans répit sur le chevalier. L'attaque inattendue l'avait mis dans une rage phénoménale, décuplée par les pensées perverses que le mage avait eue auparavant pour le manieur d'épée. Ce dernier était désormais agenouillé, résistant contre le dernier maléfice brûlant qui lui donnait l'envie irrépressible de s'affaler au sol. Le maître des serpents fut cependant admiratif devant la force de résistance du blond, même s'il ne le montra pas.

\- Comment oses-tu m'attaquer Godric ?! tonna Salazar les yeux exorbités par sa colère et les narines dilatées. Tu détruis mes plus beaux atours et m'aurait coupé le bras ? Alors rampe pour obtenir mon pardon ! _Flambio_...

Le maléfice ne fut jamais complété. Fort de sa légilimencie sur l'esprit simple d'Helga, Serpentard anticipa l'action qu'elle voulu entreprendre contre lui. D'un geste sec avec sa baguette d'amourette, il dévia le sort de stupéfixion qu'elle avait lancé sur lui.

\- Il suffit, Salazar ! objectèrent les deux femmes pour faire cesser le duel entre les deux mages.

Toutes deux, bien que la conviction de Rowena semblait amoindrie, avaient leurs baguettes brandies et braquées vers le maître des serpents. Ce dernier décelait parfaitement qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas à entamer à leur tour les hostilités, s'il ne mettait pas un terme à l'affrontement futile avec Gryffondor.  
Le chevalier fit mine de se redresser, avec difficulté. Serpentard lécha sa plaie puis lança un regard hautain et froid aux trois fondateurs présents.

\- ça en est fini de tout ces simagrées ! grinça-t-il.

Puis, sans enlever le bouclier magique, il tourna les talons en s'assurant par les esprits présents qu'il ne risquait pas une attaque improntue. La porte donnant sur la Grande Salle, claqua sourdement sous l'effet de la colère. Gryffondor se redressa tant bien que mal, assurant que tout allait bien masquant son humiliation par son courroux.

Cette même nuit, le château semblait étrangement vide. Depuis l'altercation, il régnait parmi l'édifice un silence empli de malaise.  
Chaque fondateur s'était rapidement retranchés dans ses quartiers privés à l'exception de Serpentard, qui se trouvait au milieu du second étage. Sa haine ne l'avait pas quitté, alimentée d'autant par la discorde avec son ami Godric - et le partage d'opinion silencieux des deux derniers - que par ses envies de possession de plus en plus ardentes, lui prenant les tripes face au chevalier blond. Celui-là même qui avait juré vœu de chasteté, tuant toute possible relation avec le serpent : le frustrant au possible.

Il était temps pour lui de quitter l'édifice.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en arrivait à cette conclusion. Chaque fois, il évitait cette pensée, tout comme les fondateurs esquivaient d'un accord silencieux, le sujet des nés-moldus depuis la mort du fils Serpentard. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser l'école aux mains de ces renégats de peur qu'elle coule avec eux. Une fois, il avait fait preuve de faiblesse. Une fois, qui avait suffit à condamner ce qu'il chérissait plus encore que l'école. Une perte qui suffisait à transmettre sa prévention. Que les sorciers s'en souviennent, avant d'être déchirés par les moldus !

Et pourtant, il leur avait apprit ses secrets, partagé ses repas et son foyer avec eux, ces petits mutmags comme il aimait affectueusement les appeler. Le surnom de sa croyance des « moldus mutans choisis par la magie », les faisant presque passer pour des élus du flux de pouvoir. D'ailleurs, il avait constaté ce fait de ses propres yeux : les mutmags donnaient souvent de nouveaux pouvoirs à leurs enfants engendrés avec certains des sorciers de grandes lignées sang-pur, comme le pouvoir de métamorphomagie ou de prophétie.

Mais il avait été trahit par deux fois.  
La première, il avait cru à une erreur, une fatalité, un mauvais coup du destin. Sa femme avait été tuée en pleine journée par des moldus chevalier se prétendant main de la justice, alors qu'elle revenait de sa promenade en forêt. Ils avaient claironné le message qu'elle était accusée de sorcellerie. Une née moldu qui l'accompagnait avait également été leur victime cette journée là. Salazar avait naturellement pensé que l'un des chevaliers avaient perçu un des tours de magie et avait attaqué les deux femmes, suivit par sa compagnie d'arme.

Il avait entendu plus tard, un autre son de cloche, répandant la rumeur que la mutmag accompagnant sa femme était en réalité celle qui l'avait dénoncé au juge de la ville. Mais au lieu d'être graciée et pardonnée de ce qu'elle voyait comme «syndrome de sorcellerie », ils l'avaient, à son insu, également condamné au même sort que la première. Bien maigre compensation avait pensé le mage, alors qu'il avait réduit en ossements les chevaliers osant s'attaquer à des femmes sans prévention, sans galanterie.

La deuxième trahison avait été plus douloureuse encore. Salazar aimait certes sa femme et éprouvait pour elle un profond respect, mais il ne l'avait de prime abord allié simplement pour transmettre sa lignée, comme le souhaitait la tradition sorcière. En réalité, lui-même était plus attiré par les hommes elle le savait très bien et s'en accommodait fort. Malgré cela, la naissance de leurs deux enfants constituait leur joie et leur fierté. Il y avait d'abord eut leur fils héritier qui avait révélé très tôt des puissants signes magiques, puis une petite fille, peu de temps avant la mort de la Mrs Serpentard. Salazar instruisait son fils, durant son temps libre hors du château et de ses élèves, afin d'en faire un parfait petit sorcier, et celui-ci répondait à tous les souhaits du mage.

Malheureusement, deux élèves de Poudlard nés-moldus avait vendu le garçon contre l'absolution de leur condition de sorcier. Ils l'avaient entraîné dans un piège fourbe, lui promettant qu'ils lui apprendrait à chasser le licheur. L'animal s'était cependant révélé être un simple porc, qui avait provoqué le dégoût et l'incompréhension du petit sorcier. Les deux malhonnêtes en avait profité pour faire fuir sa monture et le ligoter comme un prisonnier afin de le livrer aux hautes instances moldues. Celles-ci avaient jugé coupable le jeune et tenté de le marquer au fer rouge mais l'avait condamné au bûcher, sans autre forme de procès, lorsqu'il avait repoussé avec une force inconnue divers objets de la pièce dont la barre d'acier qui le menaçait. La crémation avait rapidement gagné le bouche à oreille et était parvenu, un peu tard, aux oreilles de sorciers.

Lorsque Salazar, délaissant sa fille à la nourrice, était arrivé sur la place publique, l'odeur de la chair humaine brûlée et consumée l'avait immédiatement pris aux tripes. La vision n'offrait pas un meilleur spectacle avec cet amas gris, les os noircis et consumés et ces effets ou accessoires qui avait réchappé aux flammes dévorantes. Il avait reconnu, au signe d'un S ornée, la collier magique offert à son fils, dans les cendre encore vives des restes de l'acte infâme. Le cri effroyable d'accablement et chagrin mélangé s'était transformé en hurlement démoniaque de vengeance sanglante.

La même nuit, la ville paisible de Bourbe où résidaient les responsables de la crémation fut dévastée, et abattue par l'affliction de ses habitants. Salazar n'avait pas eu de pitié : il avait torturé et tué sans distinction : femme, enfants, parents, liés à ceux qui étaient responsable de ce crime odieux et ceux qui l'avaient trahis. Puis, après avoir fini avec leurs proches, il avait brûlé à petit feu les habitats avec les responsables figés à l'interrieur et encore affligé par leurs pertes.

Il avait ensuite transplané, il ne savait plus comment il en avait trouvé la force, à l'orée de Poudlard, où il avait été accueilli, dans un état épouvantable, par les bras puissants de Godric. Il s'était effondré, de fatigue et de chagrin, sur le chevalier, sous les regards inquiets de Rowena et les cris alarmées d'Helga le voyant recouvert de sang et de fumé. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris l'acte du fondateur, ce fut Serdaigle qui leur demanda de ne pas l'en blâmer, sa souffrance devant être assez ancré comme cela et personne n'osa la contredire. Cependant, Salazar ne fut jamais plus le même et sa haine indéfectible envers les assassins se transforma en lutte de pouvoir, racisme et soif de sang envers ces êtres qu'il qualifiait désormais d'abject, indigne de vivre avec les sorciers respectables. Coyant dur comme fer qu'ils n'étaient tous que bons à être des sang-de-Bourbe .

Les dents serrées, le mage pensait à son message. Il lui faudrait marquer un grand coup pour être entendu de la communauté magique. Faire oublier à tous ce qu'il avait pu enseigner auparavant, ce que ces collègues assuraient encore. Mais il faudrait qu'il compte sur un moyen d'assurer sa prospérité et sa succession : il ne pourrait assurer seul le message aux travers les âges, d'autant s'il quittait définitivement l'édifice. Il ne pouvait non plus, accepter que ces flamboyants adeptes du bûcher ou les amoureux des moldus dénichent son repère, dans le but de le condamner à l'oubli. La solution s'imposa tout naturellement dans son esprit lorsqu'il senti les anneaux du reptile argenté onduler légèrement sur son bras. Une option qu'il avait toujours eu le goût de tenter et une créature qu'il avait eu l'envie de faire naître, surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu parler d'Herpo l'Infâme.

Il invoqua sa magie et passa la nuit à construire la pièce secrète, loin au dessous du sol de Poudlard, se permettant d'y insuffler sa grandeur et une statue de lui-même comme futur nid. Il fini par enchanter la trappe d'entrée, instaurant un système de sécurité permettant l'accès par du fourchelang, puis lui jeta un sort de camouflage, afin que seuls ceux connaissant son emplacement puisse la découvrir - si tant est qu'ils puissent également l'ouvrir. Ainsi, par son secret et son héritage seul les siens et lui-même pourraient être en mesure de l'ouvrir grâce à leur langue des serpents.

Salazar s'éloigna de l'endroit qu'il avait choisi, prenant la direction familière des cachots, pour finir ses affaires avant sa totale défection. Un bruit attira soudainement son attention.

Rowena était là, face à lui, à l'autre bout du couloir. Son visage avait un air résigné et fatigué. Ses traits semblaient tirés, son visage soucieux et comme emplie d'une amère mélancolie. Comme lui, elle n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

\- Tu pars.

Ce n'était pas une question, nota Serpentard, mais une affirmation. Il hocha brièvement la tête.

\- J'ai toujours su que ce moment viendrait, que ce serait toi qui nous quitterait le premier.

\- Ma décision est prise, répondit le mage sans surprise devant l'annonce de Rowena. Il est inutile de chercher à me retenir, Serdaigle.

\- Là n'était pas mon intention. Ce château nous survivra tous. Arrivera bien un jour où nous partirons, bon gré, mal gré.

Serpentard ne répondit rien. Rowena s'avança vers lui lui tendant un flacon.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu en es nullement besoin, dit-elle, mais tu devrais soigner ton bras.

Elle ouvrit en tremblant légèrement la fiole de potion, attrapa doucement le bras du sorcier et versa un peu du contenu sur la plaie qu'avait infligé l'épée de Godric quelques heures auparavant. Une fumée verdâtre s'échappa de la coupure, entourant le maître des serpents comme une apparition cicatrisant, refermant et laissant place à une peau neuve.

\- Merveille que l'essence de dictame, commenta Serpentard.

Il se tourna comme pour partir. Serdaigle lâcha le bras du mage qu'elle tenait encore, mais ne tenta rien pour le faire changer d'avis. Elle soupira de résignation.

\- J'ai travaillé sur une pièce secrète, révéla-t-elle soudainement.

Serpentard tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, un sourcil arqué. Il se demandait vaguement quelle était la raison de sa création. Elle n'avait aucune raison de créer une pièce comme lui venait justement de le faire. Sa voix trembla d'émotion lorsqu'elle expliqua :

\- Si jamais... tu souhaitais revenir...

\- Je ne reviendrais pas, Rowena, trancha le serpent. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tenta la sorcière avec une élocution de plus en plus rapide, passe donc au dernier étage, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas. Parfois la porte n'est pas là. Il te suffira de passer plusieurs fois en répétant que tu viens me voir, que tu cherches une salle de thé. Promets moi que tu le feras si tu reviens.

\- Serdaigle, j'exècre ta façon de parler, ne peux-tu pas clairement dire les choses ?

\- Chacun ses secrets, répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine et rêveuse. Je pourrais te demander pour quelles obscures raisons tu n'as pas été te coucher et ce que tu fabriquais, toi aussi, dans ces lieux éloignés de tes quartiers.

\- Chacun ses secrets, répéta narquoisement le mage éludant la question sous jascente.

\- Promets moi, Salazar.

\- D'accord, d'accord, Rowena. Je ferais ces actes farfelus si l'idée folle me prend de revenir, bien qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre chance...

Il laissa un temps où le silence sembla criant et déchirant entre eux deux. Serpentard la contempla longuement, détaillant son visage, sa tenue impeccable, son maintient noble, ses traits raffinés et emplis d'une beauté froide inégalée chez une femme. S'il avait eu un interêt autre qu'un certain blond, il aurait pu aisément succomber à ses charmes comme n'importe quel autre homme qu'elle pouvait trouver, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il passa doucement une main sur le contour du visage de la femme.

\- Tu es belle, intelligente et noble. Je souhaite que ma fille te ressemble...

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il enleva sa main et attendit le couperet, tranchant l'air. Il se détourna.

\- Je ne peux te donner ce que tu cherches en moi. Ça a toujours été lui et ça sera toujours lui.

Il s'avança, d'un pas décidé. Dans son dos Rowena baissa la tête, plissa ses lèvres et passa fugacement son pouce sur la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, retenant sa déception, sa tristesse de ne pouvoir remplacer le chevalier inatteignable dans le cœur blésé du mage vert.

\- Dis à Godric que jamais il ne pourra me surpasser en restant enfermé ici.

Un faible sourire trancha le visage de Rowena malgré son regard triste. C'était la fin d'une ère.

* * *

Si vous laissez une review, merci, ça me fait très plaisir ~  
 _Finite_


End file.
